Mafia III-3: Cult Fortress
Mafia III-3: Cult Fortress took place as both a part of the Second Age and the Third Age, and was the final game in the Cult Trilogy. It featured extensive references to the game Team Fortress 2, with each class having a role based upon them in the game. It was played alongside Bionicle Mafia: The Gritty Reboot . Rules Rules #Have fun. #Lying about your role (or revealing it) in any fashion is acceptable. #2 Days will be given after each scene to vote on who should be hung. Roles will have 2 days to pm for each scene. #Games & Trivia Rules Apply. The Aim of the Game: Matoran Side - Find out what's going on; get rid of the Cult. Neutral Parties - Kill everyone, or find your own side. The Cult - Assimilate everyone. Advantage is in numbers. Roles Pro-Town - These roles win if all neutral and anti-town 'roles are killed.' Civilians (x15) - 'like standard villagers, all these players can do is wait for day to come and vote to lynch those they believe to be guilty for the previous night's crimes. 'Detective (x1) - 'once each round this player can investigate someone to discover their role. In addition, when aplayer goes missing he can search one of three locations to find them. 'Medic (x1) - 'once each round this player can use his ubercharge to protect someone from the Sniper and the Cult. The Medic cannot be killed by the Sniper or converted by the Cult. '''Engineer (x1) - '''once each round this player can protect two other players from the Pyro. The Engineer cannot be killed by the Pyro. The Engineer can also use his Sentry Gun once per game to kill a player they believe to be Anti-Town. '''Scout (x1) - '''this villager is the same as the regular civilians, except that they are fast enough to outrun the Pyro's flames and the Demo's sticky bombs, giving them immunity from both every round. '''Heavy (x1) - '''like an ordinary civilian, except for a few factors: the Heavy has a sandvich with them at all times that they can eat when targeted by a killing role or the Cult, giving them a single immunity for the game. The Heavy is also so large taht it takes twice as long to kill or convert him, which means that if the Heavy is converted or killed, the player responsible will be hinted at in the scene. If the Heavy and the Medic know each other, both can send me a pm and if the Medic heals the Heavy, they can go on a rampage and kill three players (this ability is once per game). 'Neutral Roles - These roles win according to specific conditions Spy (x1) - 'this player is disguised as a Cultist from the beginning; however, he is told only who the Cult Leader is. He can choose to backstab the Cult Leader to aid the Village (becoming a Civilian); however, that will reveal his true role to the remaining Cultists. The Spy can decide to play the entire game as a Cultist (winning if the Cult wins). However, if the Spy knows the true identity of the Sniper, he can backstab the Sniper and automatically win the game. If this occurs and the Sniper is not the final neutral or anti-town role, the game will still continue past this point. '''Sniper (x1) - '''once per round, this player selects a player to headshot through his sniper rifle. The Sniper's secondary objective is to kill the Spy. If the Sniper successfully does so, he will automatically win the game and become an ordinary civilian. 'Pyro (x1) - '''once per round, this player selects two other players to target that night. The kill will be decided via dice role and the Pyro's choice of "flamethrower" or "axe". '''Demoman (x1) - '''every two rounds, the Demoman can place a sticky bomb trap for up to three targets. If a player targeted by the Demoman is also targeted by any other role that round, the Demoman's trap will go off and kill the targeted player. '''The Cult - These players win if they manage to become the majority of players remaining in the game. Cult Leader (x1) - '''this player decides each round which player will be kidnapped in the scene; if he is killed, the Soldier will come into play. If lynched, he may select one player that is not a Cultist to kill. '''Cultists (x4) - '''the original members of the Cult who will be sent to kidnap one player each round; the player kidnapped is then hidden in one of three locations. The number of Cultists can increase until the Cult Leader is killed. '''Soldier (x1) - '''The Soldier begins the game as a powerless role; however, if the Cult Leader is killed the Soldier becomes a gun man for hire, and his identity will be given to one of the remaining Cult Members. This Cult Member will then select one player a round and the Soldier will kill that person. '''Locations: #'Creative Sector' #'Reference Sector' #'Off Topic Sector' Introduction The Heavy Matoran stood tall, his features obscured by the shadows. "I fear no man. But that... thing...." Here, the Matoran leaned forward, his face becoming clear as day, his eyes wide. "...it scares me." ****** The thin Le-Matoran often labelled as the Scout, due to his light weight nature and super speed, leaned forward in his chair, gesturing with his hands to emphasize his words. "No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right?" The Matoran desperately tried to remove the microphone from his armor, but to no avail. "He's not here, is he?" The Le-Matoran leapt up, tugging at the micophone but only chipping his armor as he walked into the camera. The recording device fell to the side as the Scout stumbled around his hut. "How do I get this Removed thing off?!" ****** The Av-Matoran many referred to as the Spy crunched his Pop-Eye candy and inhaled slowly and deeply, fiddling with his knife and staring at a picture of his former best friend, the Sniper, on the wall. "One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask... what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?" You're about to find out. Welcome to BZP-Koro.... Player List Trivia *The game was released after the beginning of the Third Age; however, its connection as the final game in the Cult Trilogy placed it in the Second Age. *This game continued the curse of the Pyro. Category:Game Category:Second Age Category:Side Games